efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Unforgiven
Unforgiven RWA Championship: Gaara © vs. Deathstroke World Heavyweight Championship: Deadpool © vs. Prince of Persia Last Man Standing Match: Batman vs. Captain Marvel 12 Man Hardcore Rules Tag Team Match: The Nexus and Mr. Clean vs. Marcus Fenix, Spiderman, Wolverine, Ezio, Michael Myers, and Zorro RWA American Heavyweight Championship: "Badass" Bart Simpson © vs. Gangsta Shaun Casket Match - If Reaper X loses, then his gimmick is gone from RWA forever: Reaper X vs. Brucebatman Hellboy vs. Ganondorf Lex Luthor vs. Captain America Red Skull vs. Green Lantern Internet Championship: M. Shadows © vs. Rorschach Spiderman vs. The Joker - Winner qualifies for the Elimination Chamber for the RWA Championship at One Way Out Broly vs. Dark Link 6-Man Tag Team Match: Anime World Order (Ichigo Kurosaki, L, & Light) vs. Tommy Vercetti, Niko Bellic, & Carl Johnson Barbed Wired Brawl Match for the RWA Women's Championship: Wonder Woman © vs. Black Canary Green Goblin vs. Vegeta Handicap Match - If the Largos lose, they must give back all endorsements to RWA: The Largos (Pavi & Luigi Largo) vs. A Mystery Opponent from SCAW RWA Tag Team Championships: Doomsday & Hush © vs. Bane & Juggernaut Results *1 - The Symbiotes interfered and cost Bane & Juggernaut the match. *2 - The Carnage Crew answered to Hush's challenge. After the match, Chuck Norris came out and made a match between all four teams in a four team TLC match for the tag titles at One Way Out. *3 - SCAW's Anakin was the Largo's mystery opponent. *4 - A masked man distracted the ref during the match. Later, that masked man was later revealed as Frieza. Trunks was gonna hit Frieza with a steel chair but he hit his own father with that chair. Kenshin came out and save Vegeta. *6 - Inuyasha came to the ring and gave Ichigo Kurosaki a Full Fledged Demon Bomb. *7 - The match was put on the show as a bonus match. After the match, Link's best friend Mario came to the ring and celebrate with his best friend. *8 - Broly beat the hell out of Dark Link with a steel chair after the match. Then Apocalypse came out riding a Harley Davidson. He enter the ring, stare down Broly and gives him a chokeslam. *9 - The lights went out and when they went back on, there was another Joker in the ring. Spiderman proceed with caution to check the other Joker and when he check it, it was a dummy Joker. *12 - Lex Luthor change the match into a 3 on 1 handicap match and his partners of the match was the Punisher and Winter Soldier. After the match, Reaper X was furious of Luthor's failure and during that, Alex the Superstar was trying to get free from Reaper X. Dante came out and gave him support. Alex broke free and gives the Code of the Star to his archrival. *14 - The Experiment interfered and cost Brucebatman the match. After the match, Reaper X try to light the casket on fire with Bruce in it. But Alex, Ryu Hayabusa, Max Payne, Optimus Prime, Master Chief and Blue Beetle stop them in time. Then Kyle4000 made matches between the Experiment and RWA. *16 - Johnny Cage's was Michael Myers' replacement due Myers' contract expired on that day. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2011